


A Monsoon

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It wasn't pink like Sakura's or platinum blonde like Ino's. It wasn't midnight blue like Hinata's or chocolate brown like Tenten's. Her hair reminded him of ice, of snow.





	1. Chapter 1: Sixteen

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 1: Sixteen** _

_**Disclaimer: I would like to say, I only own Aishina Kyoko and the lovely plot.** _

_**A/N: Feedback is much appericiated. Please, let me know what you think of this story. It won't be very long... Most likely four to five chapters. Thank you...** _

_The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It wasn't pink like Sakura's or platinum blonde like Ino's. It wasn't midnight blue like Hinata's, or chocolate brown like Tenten's. Her hair reminded him of ice, of snow, of everything that was cold. The strands danced in a multitude of colors, different hues of blue that blended together. The tips were the same shade, purely white, the color of fresh fallen snow. The second thing he noticed about her were her eyes. They weren't apple green, corn flower blue, lavender, or chocolate brown. They weren't sapphire blue, onyx black, or coals. They were the purest shade of silver he had ever seen. They were unique, like her._

_The final thing he noticed about her was her skin tone. She didn't possess the porcelain skin like Hinata, milky skin like Ino, or peachy skin like Sakura. Her skin was olive in complexion that caused her to stand out. She was an outsider to the village of Konoha. Yet the moment his sapphire blue eyes fell on her form, he accepted her. She was unlike the other shinobi of the village, something about her drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. She was the bright blue flame, the hottest stage of fire, an he couldn't look away. She was enchanting, her movements fluid like water, her hair the oddest color, yet in his eyes she was perfect, she was beautiful._

_The first time they met, he was seven and she was six. She was new to the village, freshly enrolled in the academy. She stood before the other students, all a year ahead of her, listening as the instructor introduced her._

"  _Class, this is our newest student, Kyoko Aishina. I would like for all of you to show her respect," Iruka sensei informed the class, glancing up from the young girl as his name was called._

"  _Iruka, may I have a word with you?' Mizuki requested, his gaze narrowed as he glared at the young girl. Iruka nodded, stepping out of the class room._

"  _What color of hair is that?" the question was asked by Ino, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Her gaze remained down cast as the insults began._

"  _What are you? A icicle?" another student shouted, his laughter echoing off the wall. Her eyes shut, her fists clenching into balls at her sides. He sat in the corner of the classroom, watching the girl as she stood still._

"  _Leave her alone," one lone voice caught everyone's attention, including hers. Sharply she looked up, her sterling silver eyes meeting cold, onyx black_

"  _Sasuke, you actually like her?" Ino's voice drifted through the air, causing the younger boy to shut his eyes in annoyance._

"  _She's going to be our comrade whether we like or not. Things would run smoother if you didn't insult her. One day your life may be in her hands," the Uchiha explained, his voice bored of the conversation._

"  _Aishina, why don't you take a seat beside… Naruto," Sharply the said blonde boy looked up, his sapphire blue eyes widening slightly._

She stood before her Hokage, head bowed as she read over her captain's report. Her back was straight, shoulder's square. Her uniquely colored hair was tied at the nape of her neck.

" Excellent job, Aishina. I am truly impressed," her Hokage praised, eyebrows raised as she met the young girl's gaze. Aishina glanced up, meeting her Hokage's cool amber eyes, her face void of any emotion.

" You praise me to much Lady Hokage," Aishina shook her head, relaxing her posture. She was dressed as a civilian, wearing a plain white tank top that hugged her torso and faded jeans that stayed in place because of her narrow hips. Lazily she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, her eyes holding boredom as she waited to be dismissed.

" I actually wished to speak to you. You're a very talented kunoichi, your determination reminds me of someone I once knew, she too was an outsider. The villagers didn't accept her, they often teased her for her hair color. Do you know what she did?" the Fifth Hokage, Tsunadae, questioned, resting her elbows atop her desk and weaving her fingers together beneath her chin.

Aishina shook her head, truly curious as to what her Hokage had to say about this strange girl.

" She beat them the only way she knew how, with her fists. She was hot blooded and ill tempered. Yet she still made a friend, managed to find the acceptance she so desperately sought. That girl always impressed me, as do you. I would like to offer you a position as a member of my personal guard," Aishina cocked a delicate eyebrow, a fragile smile curving the corners of her lips as she bowed her head, watching her feet as she gathered her thoughts.

" I am flattered with the offer, Lady Hokage. However I feel my place is still with ANBU, as a hunter. Maybe next year," she offered instead. Tsunadae chuckled, shaking her head at the young woman standing before her.

" Next year," she agreed, watching the refugee saunter from her large circular office.

Moments later her quiet was interrupted once again, however not by her apprentice with more paperwork, no this time by a boisterous boy eager for some good news. Aishina stood in her spot, nearly being knocked down by the blonde haired boy as he raced to the Lady Hokage's office.

" Is it true Granny Tsuadae? Is it?" he stood before her desk, his face inches from hers as he leaned close, his sapphire blue eyes pleading for the answer. She chuckled at the boy before her, nodding her head.

" Yes, Naruto, it's true. The Uchiha has returned," she answered, watching his face brighten for a brief moment before his gem like eyes narrowed to slits slightly.

" But how? ANBU has been chasing him for months. Even Kakashi said he couldn't track him," the boy spoke, waiting for answers.

" Uchiha wasn't as careful as he thought this time. The Hunter Squad I sent were able to track him and retrieve him. He's lucky they were able to bring him alive. I told the captain to use whatever force was necessary," Tsunadae informed the boy she came to see as a grandson. He nodded slowly, taking a step back.

" Will he be allowed back as a ninja?" he questioned, glancing into his Hokage's eyes.

" If he can prove himself," Tsunadae answered, watching as Naruto nodded his head.

" Thank you Granny," Naruto offered her a small smile as he pivoted on his heel, leaving the office. Tsunadae smiled at his retreating back, knowing he was truly happy for once in his life.

" Don't thank me Naruto. I'm not the one who made sure he came back alive," Tsunadae whispered to the air, leaning back in her chair.

Aishina pushed herself to walk again, eager to leave before Naruto found her eavesdropping. Her postured was relaxed once she left the Tower, enjoying the bright sun that warmed her olive skin as she picked her way through the streets of the village, ignoring the disapproving looks and muttered insults. As a child she ignored them, as a young woman of sixteen they rolled off her armor like skin with ease. Only the harsher of the insults could dent her any more as she made her way through the crowded market place of the village, easily weaving through the throngs of people.

" Aishina!" a voice called, catching her attention. She paused her walking, glancing over her shoulder as her captured ninja and her teammate made their way towards her.

" Nara. Is there something I can help you with?" she questioned her lazy teammate, mercurial silver eyes watching as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" I'm suppose to help Temari arrange the Chuunin exams. However the Hokage doesn't want him anywhere near there and Captain doesn't want him in a cell. The only option is to have an escort with him at all times. Captain's doing paper work, would you mind reacquainting him with the village?" Shikamaru requested, watching as she shook her head.

" No, go ahead. I can handle him," she waved him off, watching the large smile spread across him lips. He began to jog towards the Hokage's Tower, more energy in his body than she ever saw before. She shook her head, glancing at the Uchiha she was charged to watch.

" Are you hungry?" she questioned, watching his onyx gaze dart from her to the vendors once again. She shook her head as she began to walk once again.

" You'll either starve or talk, Uchiha, which ever comes first," she commented, knowing he would follow her. He watched the long strands of icy blue sway down her back, following her feline like movements with grace as she entered the Bar-B-Q grill, finding a table near the back with ease. She slid into her booth, watching as he stood, silently debating his options before he slid into the seat opposite of her.

" Sasuke!" two girlish screams echoed off the open wall of the Bar-B-Q, causing the Uchiha to wince as his eardrums were pierced. Aishina glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as the pinkette and the blonde made their way towards them.

" Sakura, Ino," Sasuke greeted the two girls, watching as the emotions passed their faces. Finally one settled on both faces, happiness.

" Naruto said you were back, Ino didn't believe him," Sakura whispered, her apple green eyes never leaving his alabaster face.

" You both should know better by now. Naruto wouldn't joke about something as serious as this," Sasuke muttered, turning his gaze away. Ino's cornflower blue eyes narrowed to slits when she saw who was sitting with Sasuke, lips parted to comment.

" I'm on probation, Ino. Aishina is my probationary officer until I can prove my loyalty to the Village. I would appreciate it if you didn't insult her," Sasuke commented, returning his gaze to the blonde. She blushed lightly before nodding her head slightly, tugging on Sakura's arm.

" We need to return to the Hospital before Shizune comes to look for us," Ino suggested, backing away from the table.

" Alright. We should have a get together this week, to celebrate your return, Sasuke," Sakura called as she followed after her blonde friend. Sasuke shook his head, watching the girl in front of him as she read over the menu.

" Why do you let them push you around?" That caused her quirk an eyebrow, amusement clearly written on her features as she thought her answer over carefully.

" When I was a girl, my village was torn apart from war, a similar fate had befallen a neighboring village decades ago. The Third Hokage opened the Village as an act of kindness, allowed refugees a second lease on life. I was six years old when I enrolled in the ninja academy here. I was a year younger than the other students, which wasn't that odd. Yet they still saw me as an outcast because of my hair, because of my eyes. Two boys went out of their way to welcome me, for whatever reasons they saw fit.

" The only reason I tolerate the other shinobi is for these two. I still have one friend, I'm waiting until the other returns, maybe he can make the insults worth it," she shrugged as he thought her story over, knowing exactly what she was talking about. " Can I get you two anything?" a waitress questioned as she arrived at their booth, her eyes darting between the Uchiha's and the Kyoko's.

" Black tea please," she answered, turning her sterling silver orbs to his onyx black.

" The same," he answered, watching as the waitress walked off.

" What's so special about these two boys that ties you hear?" Sasuke questioned, curious about the loyalty she held.

" One saved my life, the other, I owe him my life," she answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world, refusing to elaborate as the pot of tea was placed in front of them.

They ordered their lunch, sipping the tea as thoughts of the past consumed them. Finally Sasuke voiced another question, his eyes meeting hers.

" How did you do it?" Naruto paused as he neared their table, Sakura and Ino behind him. This was a question everyone was eager to hear.

" How did I do what, Uchiha?" she met his gaze, eyebrow quirked as he searched for the right words.

" I always saw Naruto as my brother, the only one who could possibly understand me. I understood why he wanted me back, I understood why all of the other Rookies wanted me back. Yet, I never anticipated having to face you," his words caused her lips to curve upward in a small smile as she brought her cup of tea to her lips.

" Once upon a time, you saved my life once. You were ten, I was nine. This man my mother was seeing had decided to take his anger for my mother out on me. I was a small child, a porcelain doll compared to other. If you hadn't arrived when you did, I might not be hear. I needed to repay my debt. However, if that were simply the case, I would have left you alone, waited until you returned of you own free will. I owe my life to Naruto a thousand times over. He saved me when no one else bothered to look for me. He protected me when others turned their backs on me. He was desperate for you to return. I needed to do something. I became a member of the Hunter Squad for a reason.

" You weren't as careful as you thought. Nara used one of his family's wolves to track your scent. Nara handled your teammates with ease, Captain made sure they wouldn't intervene. The rest, it was a battle of the wills. The only difference between you and I? I was fighting for someone else," she informed him, shrugging my shoulders as his eyes widened. Slowly he nodded his head, glancing over her shoulder.

" Naruto," he whispered the name, swallowing as his long time friend moved closer.

" Hey Sasuke. Aishina, I wanted to thank you," Naruto began, glancing at the girl sitting in the booth. She shook her head, glancing over her shoulder at the two kunoichi who accompanied him. He frowned, his lips parting as an argument slowly began to form in his mind.

" Don't. I owe you so much more, Naruto. Have a seat. I need to pay the bill," she excused her self, leaving the four friends and making her way to the counter. She bowed her head as she walked, paying for the meal before slinking to the girl's restroom to gather her thoughts.

No matter what she did, how long she served as a fearless kunoichi, she would always be an outcast in their eyes, she would never be one of the rookies, she would be the girl with the ugly hair. Slowly a tear slid down her cheek as she furiously wiped it away, shoving away from the sink she was leaning on. She needed to return to the table, to escort the Uchiha back to his compound so she could go to bed. It was still early in the day, yet her body screamed at her to lay in bed for a much needed nap. The retrieval had taken more chakra than she thought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she pushed herself back to the table, offering a weak smile as she quirked a delicate eyebrow.

" I'll see you at training field seven, tomorrow," Sasuke assured his former teammates before he slid from the booth. " I'll escort you to the Uchiha compound, if you wish to leave again, you know where to find me," she informed him, watching as he nodded his head.

She exhaled a breath as they reached the gates that would lead to the quiet compound.

" Thank you, Aishina. I owe you," he muttered as he passed through the gates, glancing over his shoulder to watch her leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Seventeen

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 2: Seventeen** _

_She was breathing heavily as she sat doubled over, shaking her head as sweat slid from her brow, stinging her uniquely colored eyes._

"  _Aishina, you need to concentrate," her sensei spoke, shaking his head as he stood before her, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her._

"  _I am concentrating, Sensei. I can't do it," she argued, shaking her head fiercely as she straightened her body, her eyes narrowing as she met her sensei's intensive gaze._

"  _No, you aren't child. You rely to much on your eyes. What if you lose them during a mission. Your eyes will be useless to you than. Come here," he commanded, pulling something from his back as she moved to stand before him. He turned her by her shoulder, causing her to face away from him. Slowly he began to wrap the bandages around her eyes, securing the knot behind her head as the white cloth ended on the bridge of her nose._

"  _Sensei?" her voice was frightened as she spoke, chewing her bottom lip between her blunt teeth. He sensei moved around her, holding her shoulders firmly between his large hands as he spoke._

"  _You are to wear these bandages every day during practice until your other senses become a part of you. You rely to much on your eyes Aishina, it's time you learned to rely on your other senses as well. You want to become stronger? You want to prove to these shinobi that you have earned your place? You need to prove it to yourself first. You need to show yourself exactly what you are capable of, that your eyes are not the only reason you are a ninja," her sensei spoke, his voice firm as he took a step from her._

"  _To begin this exercise, you are going to dodge each of you kunai. Listen for the weapons, move as if you are the wind," he commanded, moving to stand a distance from her._

She inhaled a deep breath, brushing the stray strands from her high cheek bones. Slowly she untied the cloth from around her eyes, a smirk dancing on her lips as she appraised her skill. Each of her knives hit her given targets.

" How did you do that?" A voice startled her, causing her to glance up as she removed her throwing knives from her wooden stumps.

" Do what?" she questioned quietly, watching her friend shake his head in disbelief.

" Hit each target with a blind fold on, not even Tenten has that type of accuracy," Naruto shook his head as he shrugged away from the tree trunk he was leaning his weight against. She sheathed each knife with care as she turned to face him, shrugging her shoulders in answer.

" My Sensei thought it would be a good change, to train me to use my other senses. You never know when you might lose your sight, you can't rely on it for everything," she answered, picking her way to the tree line and grabbing her bottle of water from her pack.

" He was pretty smart for thinking like that. I wish Jiraiya or Kakashi had that mind set," Naruto commented, following her until he was leaning against the tree trunk beside hers, his thumbs hooked around the belt loops of his loose, low slung jeans.

" He was blind. He was teaching from experience," she informed him, tossing her bottle to the ground once again before she faced him.

" Why are you really here, Naruto. I know you aren't interested in my training habits," Aishina spoke, her words blunt as her features told the truth of her exhaustion.

" Granny Tsunadae wishes to speak to you. She has a mission for you, sent me to retrieve you," he answered finally, watching as her shoulders sagged.

" Alright, I'll head to the Tower than," she spoke, pulling her pack onto her shoulders before she disappeared, leaving Naruto on the training field, alone. A sigh left his lips before he vanished in a swirl of leaves, knowing he would be summoned to help on this mission, Gaara didn't trust any other ninja. With that in mind he returned to his apartment, checking over his equipment before he decided to pack.

" You summoned me, Lady Hokage?" Aishina spoke as she entered the large office, her gaze dancing from her Hokage to the Lord Kazekage standing in the center of the room.

" Yes, Aishina. You are familiar with the Lord Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, correct?" she nodded her head to the Hokage's question, her brows furrowing as she listened to what she needed to say.

" Gaara wishes to work a joint mission with two of my shinobi, you as the captain. The mission will be very basic, very simple. You will escort him to his village and return with a treaty he has written. Is this understood?" she nodded her head sharply, her gaze darting between the two kages before she voiced her question.

" Who will be my partner?" the question didn't surprise Tsunadae as a slight smile danced on her lips.

" Naruto. Will you retrieve him, pack lightly, this mission shouldn't take to long," Tsunadae dismissed her, watching as she disappeared.

Gaara shook his crimson head, his sea foam colored eyes glancing at his female counter part.

" You are to bothersome for your own good sometimes, Lady Hokage," Gaara commented, watching the laughter dance in the Hokage's eyes.

" Some one needs to look out for the brat, who better than my favorite ANBU captain?" was Tsunadae's defense. Gaara only shook his head, eager to return to his village.

Aishina moved silently through the quiet village, easily picking her way toward's Naruto's apartment until she landed on the balcony outside his window. She lightly tapped on the glass, waiting until her slid the window open to allow her entry. Groggily he rubbed the sleep from his eyes until his vision was cleared, taking in the sudden appearance of Aishina.

" Aishina? What are you doing here?" his mind was still idles with sleep, causing him to forget about the mission he had requested.

" We have a mission, get ready. We're leaving in an hour," she answered, her feet planted on the firm balcony as he nodded.

" Alright. Where are we meeting?" he questioned, slowly waking up.

" Western Gate," he nodded once again, watching as she vanished before he shut his window, brewing a pot of tea to wake himself.

The mission was short, only lasting a few days as Aishina and Naruto both moved efficiently through the desert, Gaara leading the way. Naruto never strayed from his side as Aishina scouted ahead of them, or lagged behind. Naruto noted how she took care, often acting as one unit herself. He shook her head as they reached the gates of Suna, amazed at the energy she still possessed.

" How do you manage to do it?" Naruto questioned as they were lead to the Hokage's mansion. She glanced at him, delicate eyebrow quirked in a silent question as she waited for him to elaborate.

" You act as if you're one unit and you still look completely energized," he explained himself, shrugging sheepishly.

A slight smile danced across her lips as she thought over her reply, knowing it would be best to explain her position.

" I was promoted to ANBU captain a month ago, Naruto. That is a title you need to earn. The fact that I'm seventeen with this title, an outsider, makes it all the sweeter. But I still need to prove myself to my superiors. I need to show the council elders that I am fit to hold this title. Sensei taught me how to reserve my Chakra. It helps when the missions are lower leveled," she answered, entering the cooler room and following the Kazekage to his office. Naruto nodded in understanding, running his large hand through his sun blessed hair.

The return to Konoha was shorter as they raced from the desert to the tree tops that bordered the land of Fire and the land of Wind. Naruto's sapphire orbs never strayed as he watched her move gracefully through the tree tops. The gates of Konoha came into view causing a loud whoop to leave Naruto's lips. Aishina glanced over her shoulder, a soft smile playing on her lips as she shook her head at her childish friend.

" I can't wait to eat at Ichiraku's," Naruto spoke to fill the silence as they landed a few yards from the Western Gate.

" Eat a bowl for me," she commented, leading the way through the gates. Before he could ask her what she meant she vanished, running towards the Hokage's Tower. Naruto only shook his head, making his way to his apartment to change before he decided to eat lunch.

Tsunadae glanced up from her stacks of paper work as a quiet knock resounded through her office. Exhaling a sigh of annoyance she granted whomever was on the other side of the door entrance.

" I apologize for disturbing you, Lady Hokage. However I thought you would wish to look over the Lord Kazekage's treaty," Aishina spoke as the heavy oak door shut behind her. Tsunadae chuckled, leaning back in her large chair.

" Thank you Aishina. I can presume the mission was a success than?" she cocked a perfectly thin eyebrow, watching as her kunoichi nodded her once, a sharp gesture.

" You would presume correctly. I actuall wished to speak to you about my own ANBU unit," Aishina spoke, her gaze downcast as she waited for her Hokage to answer.

" I'm listening," Aishina glanced up, her sterling silver gaze meeting cool amber orbs as she quickly gathered her thoughts.

" I finished my probationary trial last week. Ibiki and Anko both informed me I should thought looking into members for my unit. I chose to remain a tracker, a Hunter ninja. I would like to have Nara Shikamaru placed on my squad," I began, chewing on my bottom lip as she nodded once.

" Of course. You and Nara work extremely well together. Do you have any others in mind, or would you like for me to choose randomly?" Tsunadae questioned, watching as she shook her head.

" I have two other in mind. If you decided you wish to add more, that is your choice. I wish for Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto to be placed on my squad as well. Both just recently made ANBU, they have been requesting to be put on a Hunter's unit, I'll teach them the basics," she answered, watching as her Hokage thought her suggestion over.

" Done. They will be assigned to your unit tomorrow. I suppose that answers my other question, than," Tsunadae commented, shaking her head at the young girl standing before her.

" Maybe next year, Lady Hokage," Aishina answered, a small smile curving the corners of her lips.

" I'm holding you to it, this time Kyoko," Tsunadae informed her, dismissing her with a flick of her wrist. Aishina bowed in respected before pivoting on her heel and leaving her Hokage to the silence she welcomed.

" Next year, you will be the captain of the Hokage's personal guard. The year after that, a new Hokage shall replace me," Tsunadae spoke to the silence, a secretive smile playing on her lips as she thought her plan over before returning her attention to the papers laid in front of her.

Aishina picked her way through the village, her feet carrying her to her favored training field as her thoughts ran ahead of her. Next year she would be a member of Lady Tsunadae's guard, with or without the council's blessing she was sure. She exhaled a sigh as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, easily maneuvering her way around the arrogant villagers.

" Kyoko," a voice called out, causing Aishina to pause her step, turning her head to gaze over her shoulder.

" Uchiha," she greeted her childhood friend with a bored tone, continuing her walk as he fell into step beside her.

" Do you know where I can find Naruto? I already checked his apartment and Ichiraku's," Sasuke questioned, his brows knitted together as he watched her.

Aishina offered him a lazy shrug, chewing her bottom lip with her blunt teeth in thought.

" Have you checked training field seven?" she questioned, watching as he nodded his head. She exhaled a sigh, turning her head skyward.

" The Hokage monument?" another nod was her answer.

" I might know where he's at, come on," she answered, one last place coming to mind as she lead the way to her favorite training grounds. In the center of the field stood Naruto, throwing kunai at the tree stump targets. A slight smile quirking the corner of her lips.

" Yo, Naruto," Sasuke called out, catching the blonde's attention, he dropped his stance, his sapphire gaze dancing between Aishina and Sasuke.

" Hey," Naruto answered in return, spinning his kunai around his index finger as the two shinobi came closer.

" Did you hear?" Sasuke spoke once again, now standing a few feet from his best friend. Naruto shook his head in answer, curious as to what his friend could possibly know. " We've been assigned to a Hunter Squad. We meet our captain and the rest of our unit tomorrow," Sasuke answered, a smirk dancing on his lips as he watched the grin stretch Naruto's face.

" Awesome!" Naruto shouted, the excitement clear in his eyes. Aishina ran her slender fingers through her hair as she listened to their joyful chatter, shaking her head at their childlike wonderment.

" Well?" Sasuke glanced at her, watching as Naruto's eyes followed, both waiting for her to congratulate them.

" So arrogant," she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she pressed her tongue against her cheek, stalling for a few moments before speaking.

" This is great news. You both worked hard to become ANBU," she agreed, a sharp whistle catching her attention. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing in thought as she unconsciously took a step in the direction the noise came from.

Both boys watched her curiously as she stood in front of the tree line. She felt their gazes on her back, shaking her head.

" Why don't you two head back to the village, I'm sure your friends will love to hear the good news," she called to them, forcing a smile to her lips as she waited for their acknowledgements of her idea.

" What about you?" Naruto questioned, his brow furrowed as he watched her carefully, his movements mirroring her own, something the Uchiha noticed. A slight smirk danced on his lips

" I'll treat you to dinner. I wanted to train for a little bit," she answered, her back remained facing them before both boys nodded, leaving her to herself.

" You can come out now Sensei, they're gone," she called to the dense forest, listening intently for any sounds.

" I see you still train the way I taught you," his rough voice commented, his voice sounding closer than she anticipated. She pivoted on her heel, facing her old Sensei.

" It keeps me sharp, like a blade," was her answer, as she settled in the grass of the field, catching up with her old sensei as he told her of his travels. She would treat Naruto and Sasuke to dinner in a few hours, until than she would spend her time with the man she considered a father, the man who practically raised her and showed her the path of the Shinobi.


	3. Chapter 3: Eighteen

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 3: Eighteen** _

_Tears silently streamed down her cheeks as she sat on the wooden dock, her knees drawn to her chest as her small body shook with her harsh sobs. The blonde boy, no older than twelve watched her curiously, wondering why the girl was still on the streets long after the sun set. He stood watching her before he turned his attention to someone else, sapphire blue eyes meeting onyx black. It was in that moment the two boys, newly assigned teammates made a silent promise to each other, to the girl they were both watching her. They would do whatever it took to protect her, to make her feel accepted to the village that shunned her no matter how hard it was, they would make her stay. With that thought in mind both boys continued on their paths, exhausted from their genin test they were forced to take._

_Her tears began to slow, her sobs quieting as she sat on the old dock, her gaze watching the water ripple beneath her feet. She knew her eyes were red from her tears, knew she should return home soon to protect her mother, yet her body felt leaden, to heavy to even bother moving._

"  _You shouldn't give up so soon," a voice commented, causing her to look up. Her mercurial silver eyes met one onyx colored one, the other covered by the ninja's forehead protector._

"  _And why not? No one wants me here. No one would care if I vanished. I am an outsider to these ninja, to these shinobi I am suppose to call my comrades, yet I can't trust them with my life," her voice was broken as she spoke, spitting the words at the older ninja's feet._

_His gruff chuckle filled her ears as he dropped into a crouch beside bringing his one visible eye level with her own._

"  _Prove them wrong. You believe they see you as weak, prove to these shinobi that you are strong. You believe they see you as an outcast, show them your determination, that you will earn their acceptance whether they like it or not. You are a Kunoichi of Konoha, prove to these villagers, to these Shinobi, to the Hokage himself that you will not give up," The infamous Copy Cat Ninja instructed her, watching as her uniquely colored eyes widened as she took in his words. He smiled softly beneath his mask, watching as the fire was relit in her eyes before she pushed herself to her feet._

"  _Thank you, Sensei," he waved as she ran from the dock, most likely rushing home._

She curled into the man's side, as soft smile dancing on her petal pink lips. Never in his life has either male shinobi seen the girl who appeared on the camera screen. She looked every part the seductress she was meant to play as she laughed lightly at something the Yakuza man had said. Naruto shook his head in disbelief as Shikamaru exhaled a sigh, watching the Uchiha beside his blonde haired friend clench his fists.

" Calm down, both of you, if you allow your emotions to cloud your judgment it may cost us the mission and the Captain her life," he muttered, his coal black orbs trained intently on the computer screen as he waited for his Captain's signal.

She sat beside the Yakuza Boss's right hand man, curled into his side and listening as his lips were loosened. She knew that she would be forced to kill him, knew that her teammates were waiting for her signal until they could leave, return from this hellish mission to enjoy their lives once they returned home. She inhaled a deep breath of the smoke filled room, suppressing the urge to cough as the thick smoke filled her lungs. The man beside her continued to talk, unaware of the effect his drink was having on him. His words began to slur, his vision blurring as the woman beside him spoke to his Boss, suggesting she should help him to bed. He was to weak to protest, the alcohol in his blood impairing his judgment as the slender woman dressed in a long black silk dress, a slit running up the side, pulled him to his feet.

She was unique, elegant compared to the other woman who often occupied this bar. Her frost like tresses were pulled into a stylish messy bun, the dress she wore fell to the floor, the slit running up her thigh revealed enough skin to keep him panting after her like a dog. He was weak as he allowed this woman to entice him. He noticed she glanced at him from the corner of her oddly shaded eyes, watching the corners of her petal pink lips quirk upward. He noticed groggily that all of his weight was resting on her slight shoulders as she pulled him into his room, leaving him on the floor. She moved until she stood before him, crouching until she was eye level with the intoxicated man.

" Listen, I'm only going to tell you this once, than I am going to kill you. I want you to answer me as truthfully as possible, is that understood?" her words vaguely registered in his mind as he nodded his head, watching the smirk stretch into a wide Cheshire cat like grin.

" What do you do for the Yakuza?" his eyes met hers. He knew he shouldn't answer her, was aware that he would be in trouble with Boss, yet he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

" I handle the loose ends for Boss," was his answer as she slowly nodded her head.

" Good boy. Tell me, does your Boss have any grudges against the Ninja Nations?" he swallowed before he answered, shaking his head.

" No, Boss likes the ninjas. He says they make his life easier," was the man answer. She nodded once again, offering him an apologetic smile.

" I must apologize, but now, it's time for you to die," she informed him, pulling a senbon from her hair. Panic filled his eyes as her words registered in his mind.

" You see, you killed my Sensei in cold blood. He was a blind man, he retired from the world of the Shinobi and still you sought him out. You will suffer for what you did to him," her voice held venom, her eyes turning to molten silver as they filled with her anger. Slowly she placed her senbon at the nape of his neck, blocking a pressure point.

" This is known as the Dragon's Kiss. All of the blood in your body will stop circulating, rushing to your head until it forces it way out through you eyes, your nose, your ears, and your mouth until your head explodes from the pressure," with that she vanished, leaving the Yakuza's dog to die alone.

She met your Squad outside of the club, quirking a delicate eyebrow in question at their expressions.

" Are we good to go?" Shikamaru questioned his captain, watching her nod once to confirm she had the information they sought. With that, the four Shinobi disappeared into the night, making their way to their home village. The journey was silent as the four ninjas moved quickly through the forest highways, their bodies invisible in the night. The hyperactive ninja and his brooding friend were silent, their thoughts else where as their captain glanced back at them. She knew once they returned to the village she would have to inform her Hokage of the mission's success.

However she would need to give her Hokage her final answer, her answer to become a member of the Fifth Hokage's personal guard. Her thoughts slowly drifted from her two friends to the change of path she would be taking. She would no longer be Captain, her Squad would not be her own, and her uniform would change. Exhaling a heavy breath she jumped to the forest floor, seeing the large gates of Konoha. Easily her teammates followed after her, slowly their quick pace to a lazy walk as they greeted the night guards on duty.

" You three can head home. I'll give the report to Lady Tsunadae," She informed them, watching as each male acknowledged her in their own way. With Shikamaru is was a lazy wave of his head, bidding his teammates good night. Sasuke nodded once, stuffing his hands in to his pockets before he moved silently through the night to his own apartment. Naruto offered her a small smile, one he saved for very few people as he made his way to his home. Aishina sighed once again as she made her way to the Hokage's Tower, her thoughts gathering as she formed her words. In a matter of minutes she stood before the intimidating large oak door, her small fist hitting the heavy wooden blocks.

" Enter," The Hokage's husky voice drifted past her ear drums as she pushed the heavy doors open, slipping into the circular office and meeting her Hokage's inquisitive gaze.

" The mission was a success. The target was assassinated and the information was gathered. It appears that this Yakuza Boss is grateful to Shinobis considering we make his life easier," she informed her, watching as Tsunadae leaned back in her large chair, absorbing this information silently and slowly processing it.

" Good job. I suspect your unit worked well?" She questioned, watching as her kunoichi nodded her head once in confirmation.

" Now, to another matter. It's another year, Aishina. I suspect you have thought over my proposition?" The Hokage spoke, eyebrow cocked as she watched the kunoichi carefully.

She nodded once again, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips.

" Yes," was her one word answer, watching as her Hokage's eyes widened in surprise.

" Yes? You are agreeing to join my personal guard ?" she was incredulous as the young woman standing before her nodded once again.

" Yes, I wish to join your Guard. I wish to become a Dragon," Aishina answered, her shoulders squared as Tsunadae nodded her head.

" I'll reassign a new captain to your unit. You will be the new Captain of the Dragons," Tsunadae hid a smirk as she watched Aishina's eyes widen in disbelief. She nodded her head, a bit dazed as she was dismissed, leaving the office and making her way to her apartment. The next morning she was greeted by the sight of her mother, her own uniquely colored eyes narrowed to slits.

" Mother?" Aishina's voice was still groggy with sleep as she pushed herself into a sitting position, running her slender fingers through her long silky strands.

" When were you going to tell me? Tell the Clan Elders?" her mother's voice was low, menacing as she glared at her daughter.

Aishina sighed, pressing her tongue against her cheek as she mentally counted to ten to control her temper.

" And why would my career as a Kunoichi be any concern to the Clan, mother?" Aishina spoke, her gaze bored as she met her mother's narrowed slits.

" You are a member of the Kyoko Clan, Aishina. You're well being is a concern to us!" her mother yelled, watching as her daughter's eyes flashed dangerously. She may not have been the heir, but her eyes were so much stronger than her cousins, she proved herself over and over again of just how capable she truly was.

" I am a member in name only, Mother. When has the Clan ever showed me any type of respect? I have fought, worked myself to the bone to master our Kekkei Genkais, to learn the Clan's secrets, and yet they still shun me as a disgrace. I fought until I was to exhausted to moved, sweated and bled to prove myself. I decided to join the Hokage's personal Guard because I am tired. I have proved myself as a capable Kunoichi, worked for every title I have earned. I will not allow you to degrade me," Aishina hissed, her voice level as she met her mother's hard gaze.

Without another word the elder Kyoko woman pivoted on her heel, leaving her daughter's apartment and running into her daughter's best friend, the Kyuubi no Kitsune jinchuriki. She spat in his direction, moving to aviod him as he turned to knock on his friend's door, only to see it was already opened with her standing in the door way. She was clad in a tight white tank top that hugged her torso, the material riding up to reveal her naval and a pair of black boy shorts that hugged her hips.

" What happened?" Naruto noticed the tears that were begging to be released, the tears she refused to shed as she simply shook her head. He watched as her uniquely colored hair cascaded down her back as she turned on her heel, allowing him to enter her apartment.

" What else? My mother decided to be a righteous bitch and the Clan elders decided to be nosy bastards who wanted to control my life," was her simple answer. Naruto nodded once, his gaze attracted to her back side, noticing the lace like patterns that decorated the small of her back.

" So what brings you here so early in the morning?" she questioned as she started a pot of tea, knowing Naruto would be thankful for the extra caffeine.

" I heard you resigned from ANBU," he began, the conversation a delicate subject. He watched as she moved gracefully about the kitchen, comfortable in her own skin as she set two cups on the granite counter top.

Her movements reminded him of a feline, her steps were confident, graceful, the same as she was on the battlefield. He would never say it out loud, but she was beautiful, a comment that would lead to her injury him. He chuckled at the thought, focusing his attention on her once again as she ran her slender fingers through her silky strands in frustration.

" Yes, I resigned. Tsunadae has been requesting me to become a member of her guard. She made me Captain, I begin later today. I'll serve the rest of her term and whoever she decides to replace her," Aishina explained, leaning her weight against her sink as she met Naruto's guarded gaze.

" So you're officially a Dragon now?" Naruto teased lightly, refusing to burden her with his sadness. He would spend whatever time he could with her, watching as she stood before him, complete open for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4: Nineteen

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 4: Nineteen** _

"  _One day, I'm going to be Hokage, I'm going to prove to these villagers that I am not the Demon Fox they see me as. All of them will respect, I won't give up." A small smile curved her lips as she watched him, his eyes bright as his features remained serious. These moments were rare, she treasured seeing the hyperactive blonde like this, serious for once._

"  _Let's make a deal, Naruto, you too Sasuke. The day you become Hokage, Sasuke and I will serve on your personal Guard. Prove to us first that you deserve the title. I refuse to risk my life protecting someone when they aren't serious," she spoke her gaze darting between the two boys._

_The raven haired Uchiha smirked at his friend's words, shaking his head before he decided to agree with her._

"  _Aishina has a point. The day you become Hokage, Dobe, is the day I protect you with my life," Sasuke vowed, knowing he would one day see his friend's face carved into the Hokage mountain. She let a small smile grace her lips as she enjoyed the silence that was rare between her two friends._

A loud knock on her door forced a groan to escape her lips as she rolled onto her back, her right arm thrown over her face to fend off the early rays of the morning sun. The loud knock became persistent causing her to push herself into a sitting position and swing her legs over the edge of her twin sized mattress. Blindly she sought her abandoned jeans from her desk chair, slipping one leg than the next as she entered the long hallway. She left her pants unbuttoned as she wrenched her front door open, mercurial silver eyes narrowed to slits at the sight that greeted her.

" Why in Kami's name are you here at such an ungodly hour, Naruto? I just returned from a long mission, why couldn't you plague Sasuke for a few hours?" Aishina groaned, resting her hip against the door jam as Naruto ignored her attempted joke.

" Sakura cheated on me," his voice was dead, his face devoid of any emotion. She straightened her posture, stepping aside to allow him into her home.

" Are you sure? I mean, yeah she's an idiot, yeah she can be blind, but is she truly that cruel?" the questions tumbled from Aishina's lips as Naruto collapsed on her old worn couch. Slowly he nodded his head, his golden hair falling into his face.

" I came home early from a mission, caught her in our bed with none other than Kiba," Naruto muttered, a sigh escaping his lips. Her cold eyes softened at the broken sight of her oldest friend before she moved to stand behind the couch, her arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulders in a slight hug.

" I'm so sorry, Naru," Aishina whispered in his ear, her breath tickling the shell as a shiver ran up his spine.

" It's not your fault Shina. I knew Sakura was too good to be true. I was right. I should have listened to the dumb Kitsune. He's been telling me for months that something was off, that Sakura didn't smell right. I didn't believe him," Naruto sounded so dejected as he hung his head. Aishina glanced out the large bay window that took up most of her western wall before an idea began to formulate in her mind.

" Obviously, you're in no state to go home. Stay here as long as you want Naru. I'm going to go run a few errands, pick up some groceries. Take my bed for now," she smiled at him as she pushed away from the couch, sliding her feet into her sandals. Quickly she piled her long strands onto the top of her head in a messy bun before she ran from her apartment.

It took her a matter of minutes before she was banging on the front door to her other best friend, waiting impatiently for him to open up. The door swung open to reveal the annoyed face of the last Uchiha, a growl escaping his throat.

" Is there a reason you are pounding on my apartment door at seven in the morning, Aishina?" his words were hissed as he glared at the smaller woman standing before him. Her lips curved into a smirk as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, she was unfazed by the Uchiha's moods, and often ignored them.

" Naruto's staying at my apartment. He found your old teammate cheating on him with your finance's teammate," Aishina began watching as anger flashed behind his onyx black eyes, his body tensing.

" I'll tell Hinata. What does that have to do with you waking me up so early?" Sasuke questioned confused as his brows knitted together.

" In about an hour I'm going to need your help moving a couple of his things. Seeing you might brighten his spirits. Right now, I need to give this pink haired bitch a piece of my mind," Aishina informed him, disappearing before he could stop her. Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he shut the door. No one truly understood just how protective that outsider was. She considered very few people to be close to her, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Tsunadae, and himself only a handful that he knew of. After her caln disowned her a year ago, they were the only ones she saw as her family.

" What's wrong Sasuke?" he turned at the soft voice of his finance, turning to meet the Hyuuga's pale lavender gaze.

" It would seem Sakura didn't know how truly blessed she was. And Kiba has no respect for his friend," Sasuke commented shaking his head as he moved towards the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. Hinata gasped upon hearing his words, following after him.

" What do you mean?" she questioned, resting her elbows on the island that stood in the center of the moderate kitchen.

" Naruto came home early. He was assigned a three week mission, he cut it to a week and a half. He walked in on Sakura and Kiba," Sasuke explained, watching as the gentle Hyuuga's eyes narrowed with her anger.

Aishina stood in front of Naruto's apartment, trying to even her breathing as she raised her small fist to knock on the solid wooden door. In a matter of minutes the door was pulled open by a frustrated Sakura. Her apple green eyes narrowed slightly as she met the taller woman's icy glare.

" Naruto isn't here, he won't be back for another week and a half," Sakura informed her, preparing to shut the door in her face. With a speed Sakura assumed only Sasuke possessed, her hand stooped the door as her eyes narrowed furrowed.

" I'm actually here for you Haruno. When were you planning on telling Naruto that you were cheating on him by going behind his back and fucking one of his closest friends?" Aishina's voice was hostile as she spoke causing Sakura's eyes to widen in shock.

" I- I have no idea what you are talking about," she stumbled over her words which caused Aishina to chuckle.

" Of course you don't. You also wouldn't know that Naruto returned home earlier than expected. He is currently staying at my apartment because he caught Kiba in his bed with you," Aishina growled that four words, anger coating her voice as Sakura took a step back her hand sliding from the door. It was than that she decided to take in Aishina's appearance. The outsider stood before her, her clothes disheveled and her pants unbuttoned. Her hair was a mess, as if she was rushed when she tied the loose strands back. Her black tank top was scrunched, revealing her flat, toned stomach.

" He's been sleeping with you for years," Sakura accused, her apple green eyes narrowing to slits as she straightened her back, squaring her shoulders. Aishina chuckled at the naïve girl standing in front of her. She cocked her hip as she shook her head, her eyes holding sadness.

" You are such a dumb girl. Naruto only had eyes for you for years. It took you eleven years before you even glanced his way and all that time he was dedicated to you, worshipped you. For you to even accuse him of cheating is absurd. I never understood what he ever saw in you. You who always over looked him, who insulted him and never believed in him," Aishina shook her head, anger flaring in her eyes before her face became a mask once more, devoid of any emotion.

" What do you care? You left him, abandoned him. I was there for him when you weren't," Sakura's voice was incredulous as she glared at the younger girl standing before her.

" Naruto has been my friend since I was six. He was the first in this damn judgmental village to accept me when everyone else despised me including the members of my own clan. Just because I left him for a year, does not mean I have ever abandoned him. I care about Naruto, so when he told me that he was finally happy, that he would finally be getting his own happy ending, I was escatic. However that very same day, I vowed something to him. I told him if whomever he was with did anything to hurt him, consciously or unconsciously, I would make them suffer just as much pain," Aishina informed her watching as Sakura swallowed nervously.

Before Sakura could move, Aishina was in front of her, her slender hand wrapped around her swan like neck. She was inches from Sakura's face as she shoved the shorter girl into the wall opposite of the door.

" I would snap your neck if I knew it would ease Naruto's pain. Sadly I know he would blame me, never speak to me again. Call me selfish, but I enjoy speaking to my insightful friend. So I will have to settle with a warning. If you so much as taunt Naruto with your sleazy mutt of a boyfriend, I will not hesitate to put you in the hospital you love so much, do I make myself clear?" Aishina's voice was low, threatening as she pressed her thumbs harder into the girl's throat. Sakura nodded as best she could, inhaling a deep breath once Aishina released her neck, sliding down the length of her wall.

With that, Aishina left the pinkette's apartment, making her way through the village until she reached her own home, pushing open the front door to her own apartment. She was greeted by the sight of Naruto, leaning his weight against her counter top and nursing a mug of coffee. The only difference between now and when she left him, he was freshly showered and shirtless. The jeans he wore rode dangerously low on his narrow hip bones, his brow furrowed in thought, unaware that his closest friend had returned from her errands.

" You know, if you keep doing that your face will stick?" she spoke, alerting the male ninja of her presences. He looked up quickly, a half smile gracing his lips as he met her gaze.

" I thought you were going shopping?" he questioned, noticing she wasn't carrying in bags. She mentally cursed herself, quickly thinking up a plausible lie.

" I ran into Kakashi sensei, and he was telling me about his mission," she lied easily, watching as he nodded.

" I wanted to say thank you. I mean I just dropped by unannounced and drop all of my problems on you. And to add to your endless kindness you're letting me stay here. I owe you, Shina," Naruto spoke, his eyes bright as he met her oddly colored gaze. Aishina shook her head, glancing away from his eyes.

" Naru… You are so dense. I owe you so much more. I can only hope to repay the kindness you showed me years ago. If it wasn't for you and Sasuke, I would have given up ages ago. You showed me kindness when no one else would. You accepted me even though I was an outsider when others would glare at me. Don't thank me. I just hope one day my debt will be even," Aishina shook her head, taking a step towards the hallway.

" I'm going to jump in the shower," she informed him, moving down the hall until she opened her bathroom door. Naruto remained where he was, confused by his thoughts as he watched his oldest friend enter the white room. He sighed at his traitorous thoughts, bringing the coffee mug to his lips and swallowing the rest of the bitter liquid. He knew he felt something different towards the bluenette, knew he always had. But he had also always though of her to be out of his reach. His life was turning into one confusing mess. He irately ran his fingers through his sun blessed locks before he shoved away from the counter, setting his mug in the sink. As he turned around a new sight greeted him instead of the large window.

Aishina stood before him, wearing a plain white tank top that had ridden up on her torso a few inches, revealing a patch of her olive skin. Black boy shorts hugged her hips, her usual out fit whenever she was home. He noticed that just because she had company, she wasn't going to change her habits, and for that he admired her even more.

" See something you like Naru?" she teased as she pulled open the door to her refrigerator door. A light pink blush tainted his tanned skin as he averted his gaze. She chuckled lightly, brushing her damp strands from her cheeks as she pulled out her carton of milk. Naruto shook his head as he leaned his weight against the sink, watching her graceful movements.

" Aishina?" he spoke, using her full name which caused her to glance at him from over her shoulder.

" When I'm made Hokage, will you become my advisor?" he questioned, his sapphire blues eyes focused on his bare feet.

" No," she answered easily, returning the carton of milk to its place, her. Her face was devoid of any emotion as she faced him, her features completely serious. He frowned at her answer, curious as to why she would refuse.

" You and Sasuke are my closest friends, I don't value anyone's insight more," He commented, his brows furrowed. A small smirk curved her lips as she rested her shoulder against the metal door.

" Don't you remember the promise Sasuke and I made to you?" she questioned, delicate eyebrow raised. At his confused expression his face, she chuckled.

" You don't remember. I told you when we were younger, when you declared you would become Hokage that I would protect you. I don't trust anyone else with the job. I shall remain captain of the Dragons, Naruto. The only reason is because I know one day you will be made Hokage of this village," she informed him, watching his eyes widen at her explanation. She chuckled, shaking her head as she shrugged away from the metal door of her refrigerator door and picking her way across her kitchen floor. She stood half a foot from him, a smirk playing on her lips as he processed her words.

" Aishina," he was touched by her words, surprised. He was even more surprised when she moved closer, standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips against his cheek.

" You are my best friend Naruto. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you when I could have prevented it," she told him, stepping away. He smiled lightly at her words, watching as she walked away from him. He was truly blessed to have this strong, protective kunoichi in his life. He followed after her, watching as she collapsed on the cushions of her couch. He took a seat beside her, lifting her head until it rested in his lap. He was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed having her like this, spending time like this with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Twenty

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 5: Twenty** _

_Pain erupted from her leg as the kunai missed its intended target, her chest. And that was only from pure luck on her part. She knew if she wanted to be on ANBU she would need to prove herself to these ninja, to prove herself to her Hokage. Sweat burned her eyes as she clenched her teeth, fighting the pain from the kunai. She dropped to a crouch, her eyes quickly darting the length of the clearing as she slid three of her throwing knives from their sheaths around her thigh. A rough chuckle met her ears as one of the ANBU ninja's revealed himself, closer than she had anticipated._

"  _You are nothing but an outsider. You don't belong in ANBU. Hell, you don't belong in our village. You will only get yourself killed. If that is what you are after, I'll kindly put you out of your misery," the masked man spoke, low so his words wouldn't be heard by his captain nor the Hokage._

_Her sterling silver eyes narrowed to little slits as anger coursed through her veins. She met his taunting gaze behind the mask with her own cold one. Before he had a chance to move, one of her throwing knives embedded itself into his upper thigh, causing him to curse as she launched herself into the air, releasing her other two throwing knives from her grip as she removed more from their sheaths that decorated her body._

'  _I will prove that I deserve to be here. I will prove that I am not an outsider. I will prove that I am a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, that this is my home, that every Shinobi here is my teammate, and I will not be scared away from these pathetic scratches,' she thought as she landed gracefully on her feet, her hands quickly forming signs as more ANBU revealed themselves to her._

She stood stoically before her Hokage, listening to what she had to say. She was in shock by her words, but she refused to show it, refused to admit that she was sad. She knew this day was coming, she just didn't believe it would be so soon. Tsunadae chuckled, shaking her head as she watched the young woman standing in front of her, her posture tense, her hands behind her back in a show of respect.

" I remember the first day I met you. You were a tiny thing, even at the tender age of eleven. You were so determined to prove yourself, so stubborn that every insult I threw at you didn't affect you. I was impressed that such a small thing could take so many hits and not crack. That was part of the reason I made my decision, allowed you into ANBU when so many others were against it," her eyes widened fractionally at the older woman's words, surprised.

" I was lying you know. Their was a Kunoichi from Whirlpool Country, a refugee just like yourself who came here. My sensei allowed members of her clan to stay here, offered them shelter because he saw great potential in her. She was loud and rash. But she wasn't accepted. Her biggest problem was her hair. It was the color of red roses, a crimson that could not be matched, not even by the Kazekage himself. She craved the acceptance of the Village, of the Shinobi that would be her comrades. Only two offered it to her. One was an Uchiha, the other a Namikaze. They were the only two her cared for her, who helped her," Tsunadae spoke fondly of the long forgotten Kunoichi, sadness filling her eyes as memories danced through her mind.

" Her spirit is part of the reason Sensei allowed you shelter. He knew it would be difficult for you, he knew you wouldn't be accepted," Tsunadae commented, her cool amber eyes meeting mercurial silver, watching as anger burned subtly behind her irises.

" Than why would he allow me to stay if he knew it would cause so much trouble?" she didn't shout, her voice was low, even as her small fists clenched at her sides.

" Because, he saw the same stubborn will in your eyes that he saw in the eyes of Kushina Uzumaki. He knew you wouldn't let the judgments of others determine who you would be. He knew you would be stronger than these ninja ever could," Tsunadae answered with a shrug as she leaned forward in her seat.

" However, reminiscing about the past is not why I called you here today. I need to know if you wish to remain captain of the Dragons and who you intend to make your right arm," Tsuandae informed here, watching as the emotions played out on her features.

" As Captain, I am allowed to choose my own team, correct?" she asked, watching as her Hokage nodded her head slowly. A small smirk played on her lips with that knowledge as she met her Hokage's unwavering gaze.

" I wish for Uchiha Sasuke to be made my right arm. My team I will personally hand pick. I am sad that you are resigning so early into my term, Lady Hokage," she spoke, bowing her head in respect and listening to her Lady Hokage chuckle.

" Your next ward will be much more entertaining than myself, I assure you," Tsunadae eased, shaking her head.

" The rest of my team shall be Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Sakura," I answered, watching her eyes widen at my choices.

" Are you certain this is the team you wish to have?" she questioned, watching as Aishina offered her a curt nod. Tsunadae sighed before she nodded, pulling the five files from the stack that rested on her desk.

" I'll ask each of them if they wish to join," Tsunadae informed her, watching Aishina shake her head.

" If one of them refuses, that is their decision. I refuse to ask another shinobi. I chose each of them for a certain reason, I don't want any one else," Aishina informed her Hokage who's cool amber eyes widened.

" Aishina, you can't possibly be serious," Tsunadae spoke, shaking her head.

" I know who you are choosing to succeed you. And I know each of them respect him. This is the reason they will do their best to keep him safe. I don't trust another with the job," Aishina explained, watching her Hokage sigh in defeat before she nodded her consent.

" Understood," she spoke, looking at the young woman standing before her. She had grown so much. She was no longer the scrawny child she was forced to treat, injuries she received from the very village she protected. She was now a strong woman, who stood proudly before her Hokage, confident with her decisions and choices in life.

Once upon a time the Hokage recalled that she was teased and taunted for the unique color of her hair, for the odd shade of her eyes, for the darker color of her skin. Once upon a time she was insulted for her height, for her mother. Once upon a time this girl despised her long silky hair as much if not more than the villagers. She was ten years old when she took a kunai from her pouch when she cut her thick locks, an amateur bob she had given herself. She hid her hair under a beanie she had stolen from Naruto. She wore large jackets, baggy pants, and hoods to hide her eyes and her skin tone. No matter what she did, she was never accepted.

Now standing a foot in front of her desk was someone she was proud to know. The girl transformed from a scared little girl in a foreign, hostile village, to a confident young woman who wore her frost colored hair down her back to her hips. She stood proudly at a height of five feet nine inches. Her skin was an asset when it came to missions, it made her exotic. Her eyes proved to be a weapon to be feared. She was glad to know Kyoko Aishina, proud she was leaving the boy she saw as a grandson in her capable hands.

" I'll see you at the ceremony tonight, Aishina. Go get some rest," Tsunadae ordered, dismissing the girl from her office. With a curt nod Aishina pivoted on the balls of her feet, leaving the large circular office.

She moved quickly through the village, making her way towards her apartment which she now shared with her best friend. She stood a yard from her apartment door, her mercurial eyes meeting a sight that caused her fists to clench at her sides.

" Mother," the word was growled as her irises narrowed to slits.

" Aishina," her mother greeted in turn, her shoulder resting against the wall beside her door.

" What do you want?" Aishina's voice was low, her tone was even as she stayed where she was, refusing to shrink away or to move forward. She watched as her mother chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth, her gaze turning towards the wall opposite of her.

" I wanted to see how my daughter was," her lie was flawless, yet Aishina saw right through it.

" I am not resigning," Aishina informed her, conviction in her voice. Her mother's eyes narrowed to slits as she shrugged away from the wall.

" Why? Why do you refuse to resign from this position? What is so amazing about being the Hokage's dog?" her mother shouted, frustrated with her daughter. Aishina took a step closer to her mother, anger seeping from every pore on her body.

" The Hokage's dog? You don't understand. You never did. To protect the Hokage is a duty every Shinobi serves. To be a Dragon? That is an honor very few are selected to do. I made a promise that you might see as childish, but a promise is a promise and I refuse to go back on my word. Why is this so hard for you to understand?" Aishina didn't raise her voice, but her words rang loud in her mother's ears as she stood in shock.

Slowly the door to her apartment opened, revealing a groggy Naruto who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

" Aishina? Is everything okay?" he questioned, his voice thick with sleep. She watched as her mother's eyes narrowed to thin slits as she glared at the Kyuubi's jinchuriki, her own anger flaring.

" Yeah, Naru. Why don't you go back to sleep," Aishina answered, her own eyes never leaving her mother's identical orbs.

" Are you sure?" he questioned, slightly more awake now. She nodded her head, watching as he shut the door once again.

" The demon spawn? You're sleeping with the Demon's Spawn?" her mother yelled, furious. Aishina ran her slender fingers through her long tresses.

" Must you yell? It's still early Mother.  _Naruto_  moved in a year ago. He needed a place to stay. He isn't the Kyuubi. He's proved himself to the Villagers, why do you insist on calling him that?" Aishina questioned, her eyes betraying her calm demeanor.

" Because I don't trust him. He houses the Nine Tailed Fox in him. He's a danger," her mother argued. Aishina she her head, suddenly exhausted with this fight.

" I love Naruto, mother. He's been my best friend for years. I wish you and the clan would see that he isn't a demon. I wish you would understand. It's obvious to me though, that your mind has already been set, that you will never see him as anything more. For that I pity you. Please, just go. If you can't bother to change your views on Naruto, please, don't bother to come back," With that Aishina moved until she stood in front of her apartment door, twisting the knob and leaving her mother in the corridor.

She pressed her back against the cool wood of the door, her eyes shut as the exhaustion settled on her shoulders.

" I'm sorry," Naruto's voice caused her eyes to snap open, meeting his crystal like eyes.

" For what? Her and the clan elders are so wrapped up in the past that they can't see anything else," she informed him, shaking her head. He leaned his back against the back of her low couch, arms crossed over his bare chest. Loose black sweat pants hung low on his hips as he nodded his head.

" You're thinking to hard, Naru. Really its not a big deal. My mother and mine relationship was strained at best. She's never understood me and I highly doubt she ever will," Aishina told him, shoving away from the door and making her way down the hall.

" I'm going to take a nap, today's a big day," Aishina called over her shoulder, watching Naruto nod his head distractedly.

Slowly he slid his hand into the pocket of her sweat pants, his fingers wrapping around the velvet box that rested there. He knew they weren't even dating, yet he couldn't image his life without Aishina. She was his best friend, his rock that anchored him to earth, the only soul besides Sasuke who understood him, sometimes better than he understood himself. He knew she would be his right arm, the only one who's advice would truly matter to him. He exhaled a breath as she pushed away from the couch, moving about the open apartment as she weighed his pros and cons of asking his question now. They had passed more steps than he and Sakura ever did. They were already living together.

" To ask or not to ask, that is the question," Naruto muttered to himself, running his free hand through his messy hair that now fell to his shoulders.

He shook his head, picking his way towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. Aishina laid in her bed, trying to fall into the land of blissful sleep, yet it evaded her. Her adrenaline was still running through her veins as she rolled on to her side, closing her eyes once again. Yet her mind kept replaying the words she had told her mother. She truly loved Naruto. He was the sun that lit up her dark world. He could brighten her day with just his smile. He was her constant in a life that was always out of her control. He was the only one in this village to understand her completely. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear her bed room door creak open, nor the muffled sound of something being delicately placed on her dresser.

She exhaled a sigh as she turned over once again, finally deciding to open her eyes. What she saw caused her brows to furrow in confusion. She was certain she had shut the door when she entered. Yet is was opened, only an inch, but still. She pushed herself into a sitting position, her eyes slowly raking over her bedroom before her gaze landed on her dresser. Nothing looked out of place. She shook her head, swinging her feet over the edge of her twin sized mattress and pushing to stand. Her weight rested on her soles as she quietly padded about her room, her hand reaching for the kunai she kept at the edge of her dresser, just incase Naruto left and forgot to lock the door. What caught her attention was the sight of something gleaming on the hilt of her kunai. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the ring of the kunai closer for inspection.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she finally realized what was out of place. Hidden in the ring of her kunai was a beautifully crafted ring. It was platinum, inset with a design of a small whirlpool that decorated the band. Three small sapphires were set atop the band, catching the light. She slid the ring of the Kunai onto her ring finger, smiling affectionately at his cunning. Slowly she pulled her bedroom door open all the way, turning down the hall to see Naruto already resting on one knee, a sheepish smile in place.

" You are such an idiot," she began watching his eyes widen as he prepared for her rejection.

" However, you are my blonde, hyperactive idiot that I just so happen to adore with all of my heart. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I accept," she whispered, watching his eyes brighten in joy.

It took half of a second before he was in front of her, hands wrapped around her waist as he spun her.

" I love you, Kyoko Aishina," he whispered as their foreheads touched, the grin never leaving his features as she pressed her lips to his softly.

" And I you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," she whispered in turn, her own small smile stretching on her lips.

" Did I ever tell you, you were always like a monsoon?" he questioned as he set her on her feet, never moving away from her. She shook her head, delicate eyebrow quirked in question.

" You were always calm, collected, yet when someone angered you, you reminded me of a beautiful storm, a monsoon that was slow, yet deadly," he explained, pressing his lips to hers briefly before he sighed, pulling her to his chest and resting his cheek atop her silky frost colored strands. She would gladly be his monsoon, a deadly storm to whomever attempted to take him from her life.


	6. Chapter 6: Twenty One

_**A Monsoon** _

_**Chapter 6: Twenty One** _

_She knew since the day she decided to be a Shinobi that she would always be a tool, a weapon that Daimyos could use at their disposal. She was a means to an end, and it never bothered her before. Yet now, she would be forced to face the first comrade who ever accepted her, the first teammate she had that had defended her, rather harshly, but still. She was expected to force him to relive his worse fears, his nightmares that plagued him since he was a small boy. She knew why she agreed to this mission, she knew that if one of her teammates fell out of place it would be over with, yet she still needed to_ _**try** _ _. She vowed to this boy that she wouldn't let him be consumed by his darkness, promised his brother in arms that she would bring him back alive, and damn it, she would die trying if that is what it came down to._

_She inhaled a deep breath, her eyes closed tight as she waited for her captain's signal, her other senses alert. The sharp whistle met her ears causing her eyes to open behind her head band, a trick no one would recognize. She would play the crippled Shinobi, only because it meant that she wouldn't fall victim to her opponent when her other teammates would. At this moment, she was silently thanking her sensei for his teachings, for his odd lessons she was forced to partake in. She dropped to the dark forest floor with a muffled sound, landing in a crouch as she listened carefully for any others in the clearing._

"  _Sending a blind Shinobi to fight Team Hebi? That isn't very bright?" A cruel voice taunted, unaware of the other three Shinobi hiding in the thick cover of the trees._

_A smirk slid into place on her lips as she straightened her posture from its crouch, her back an inch from his chest._

"  _Obviously, you aren't the sharpest kunai in the pouch," was her comment, as she unsheathed one of her throwing knives, listening as it cut his cheek. The metallic scent of blood drifted to her nostrils as she turned to face him, listening to the low curse he hissed under his breath._

"  _Like hell I'll let some crippled little blind Kunoichi beat me," the man snarled, focusing his chakra._

"  _I'm afraid you don't have a choice, I refuse to lose," she informed him dryly, unsheathing three more of her throwing knives and focusing chakra into the blades._

She quietly slipped into the dark office, knowing her husband would still be awake and reading over his paperwork. A small affectionate smile played on her lips from behind her mask as she moved silently through the large office until she stood behind his large chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders, amused as he continued to read the scroll on the desk.

" How was the mission?" her husband of six months questioned, his eyes scanning over the words written.

" Tiresome. It wasn't as bad as we had originally assumed, thankfully, but it was still a rather large rebellious group. They aren't fond of having a Jinchuriki for a Hokage, even if the matter doesn't directly affect them," she explained, resting her chin on his shoulder. He exhaled a snort of a laugh as he leaned back in his chair, enjoying having his wife's arms around him once more.

" Were you injured?" he questioned, worry coating his words as he closed his tired eyes, knowing she wouldn't be truthful with him.

" I received some minor cuts, nothing worth visiting the hospital for," she answered, watching as he shook his head, a frown marring his usually happy features.

" Shina," his tone was a warning as he moved his chair, indicating for her to release him so he could turn to face her.

" I'm fine Naru, Sasuke took the burnt of the ambush. Muttered something about annoying blonde Hokage's if he returned his precious queen back damaged," the smirk danced on her lips as a light blush tainted his cheeks.

" You're sure you don't need to be checked out by any one? Granny wouldn't mind a visit no matter what the reason," Naruto commented, his sapphire blue eyes watching her intensely as she stood in front of him. She exhaled a tired sigh, sliding onto his lap and curling herself around him in a fashion similar to a cat.

" I am fine, Naru. I'm a stronger kunoichi than you seem to give me credit for," she muttered, her voice tired. He noted that her sterling silver orbs were closed, a small smile dancing on his lips as he wrapped a protective arm about her shoulders, hugging her closer to him.

" I'm glad you're safe," he whispered into her hair, chuckling as she nuzzled closer. He sat facing the large windows that decorated his office, watching the stars that lit up the velvet night sky.

He was thinking about his past, about his luck, and yet he still found his joy, his ice cold winter that somehow managed to warm him and only him. He ran his fingers through her long silky strands, his gaze focused on her features as she slept, obviously drained from the mission he had sent her and Sasuke on.

" Stop staring, it makes it extremely hard to sleep," she muttered dryly, listening to the chuckle that rumbled in his chest.

" I can't help it," was his answer as he watched her slide to her feet.

" I'm going to go home and go to bed. Good night, Naru," the note in her voice is what caused him to follow after her, paper work long forgotten as he shut the heavy doors to his office.

His finger tips danced over her bare back, tracing the scars that decorated the olive skin.

" How did you receive this one?" he questioned, knowing she was still awake despite her even breaths.

" During the civil war in my home village. A solider barged into the main house and I was dragged from bed by the clan head. It was my duty as the outcast of the clan to protect the heir. I took a kunai to the back. Our medics weren't as good as Lady Tsunadae, so of course the scar was to be expected, no matter how small," she explained, smiling slightly as she felt her husband's lips press against the rough skin.

" What about this one?" he questioned once again, tracing the largest scar on her back. She had always refused to divulge the information of her scars, but as she revealed more and more of her self, she told him more of her past.

" The night I was sent to retrieve Sasuke. He was bitter and angry. I had decided to engage him in hand to hand, tire him out before I subjected him to the curse that my eyes often brought. I wasn't paying attention, remembering the boy he once was. My back was turned when he summoned his chidori. It didn't pierce me, just burned me," she answered, feeling his body tense beside her.

" My scar matches the one on your chest, Naru. I am not ashamed, nor do I hate Sasuke for what he did. I understand it more than one would think. He was angry, bitter. And I dragged him back to a village he hated kicking and screaming. If I could go back and change it, I wouldn't. I would take this scar all over again because I made you happy, you grinned when you heard that Sasuke had returned," she informed him, rolling over to face him. His usually bright sapphire eyes were dark with emotions she hated to see on his face.

" If I had been stronger, faster, you wouldn't have been forced to deal with Sasuke," he argued. Her sterling silver eyes narrowed to slits as she pushed herself up. Quickly she swung one leg over Naruto's hip, straddling him. She held his face firmly between her hands, forcing him to meet her cold gaze.

" Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I don't want to hear those words from your mouth again. You are the strongest shinobi to grace this land in decades. You have the title of Hokage to vouch for that. Just because I was the one to bring Uchiha back does not mean you weren't capable of it. It simply means I volunteered to do it. And I did. Lady Tsunadae was going to send you, but I refused to let that happen. You were strong Naruto, but now? You're unrivaled. Between you and the last Uchiha, this is the most powerful village in all of the nations. I chose to retrieve Sasuke because I couldn't bare the thought of you coming back half dead again. Do. Not. Ever. Blame. Yourself. For. My. Scars," she spoke, watching his eyes widen in shock.

He chuckled before bringing his wife's head down to his, their foreheads resting against one another as he gently kissed her lips.

" I love you, Namikaze Uzumaki Aishina," Naruto whispered, his lips brushing against hers with every word he spoke.

" And I you, Naru. Please, don't you ever forget that," she whispered in return, slowly drifting to sleep on his chest. A wide smile stretched across his lips, his arms wrapping protectively around the woman who saw him as a human being when no one else did, the woman who loved him for all of his idiocy, the woman who became his wife. She was his temperamental, hostile, devastating monsoon, yet he refused to have her any other way.

End

A/N: Because people continued to comment, weren't satisfied with the other chapter being the end, I decided to end it with this. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
